I will never leave you
by PervertSage
Summary: 'I'm not going anywhere...' Naruto shaked his head, 'How do you think I'm supposed to belive that'


**Wai! I did it! I actually wrote another one-shot! 8D**

**Before I say anything else, I will just give a big THANK YOU for everyone who have read my first fanfic. It really ment A LOT to me ^^ So feel proud for making Nea so happy that she decides to write another in the middle of the night xD**

**And I remember one BIG thing I forgot last time..**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Naruto, it all belongs to Kishimoto-san! **

**IF Naruto WAS mine.. Then.. Mahahaha... *Hrm* Okay, Now..**

**Warnings: My crappy spelling AND grammar, and some mild swearing.. Rated T just in case xD Oh! And OOCness Sasuke..**

**Excuse My horrbile grammar and spelling mistakes, I will fix it when I'm NOT sleeping on my keyboard. **

**And remember.. Reviewers gets cookies! 8D**

**Ps. I am NOT bribing any of you.. Pssh.. No way.. Never...**

* * *

''I'ts not fair! That's cheating! You can't use your byuakugan when you're playing cards! Dammit Neji!'' Neji smirked slightly, ''You said nothing about rules..'' Naruto frowned, or pouted, whatever.. He still did it, and he was NOT happy, ''Why are you my friend?'' The raven continued to smirk as he picked the card Naruto desperatley tried to hide, but noo, Mr 'It's your destiny!' Just NEEDED to take advantage of his dammed eyes, in this exact moment... '' 'Cause I'm awesome...'' He smirked again and laid the cards down, ''I win... Again..'' Naruto pouted even more and crossed his arms, ''I'm NEVER playing cards with you EVER again!'' A soft chuckle came from the Hyuuga as he stood up, ''If you say so...'' Naruto popped a vein, ''I mean it!'' Neji waved it of with his hand, ''Yeah yeah..'' The blonde squinted his eyes from behind his desk and glared daggers at the Hyuuga, ''Watch it! I'll Kick your ass!'' Neji rolled his eyes, ''Whatever you say allmighty Uzumaki Naruto-sama...'' the vein on Narutos forehead grew imminsely as he planted one foot on his desk, waving his fist towards the retreating Neji, ''What's that supposed to mean asshole?'' He shouted, read as a tomatoe from anger, ''What you think it means, now, If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting..'' And with that, he dissapeared trough the door.

Naruto mumbled angrily under his breath as he paced back and forth, arms crossed, and STILL red in the face. If someone would dare to come in now, they would surely get a pillow in their face. But Naruto had to calm down, or else Sakura would come running and punch him to outer space with the argument of: 'The villagers are scared dammit!' The blonde stiffened at that tought and slowly sat down on his chair again, taking a deep breath. He'd been so tense for the past week, and he was sure he knew why..

The abnormaly cocky, selfish, raven bastard named Uchiha Sasuke had yet to come back from a mission he went on for about three weeks ago. And Naruto was worried..

It wasn't that he thought Sasuke was dead, heck, he knew how powerful the bastard was and he KNEW that he wouldn't go down that easily. No, the real reason to why he was so tense, was that he feared that Sasuke might not come back again..

This was Sasukes first mission in a loong time since Naruto had brought him back. At first, the village was set to kill him after all he did, and Sasuke didn't complain, it kinde of what was he expected. But Naruto didn't allow that, and so, with a little help from his past classmates and the Kazekage himself, Sasuke got his power sealed and he was put in a secured sell. In a straight jacket and blindfold. Which Naruto thought was a bit to much, considering that he couldn't use his powers at all. But according to the villagers, this was the next best after killing him. And Naruto had to back down.

Two years passed, and so, at the age of 18, Sasuke was finally released from the prison. He still had his powers sealed, to which he did not complain. The first thing he did when he was released, was to gather almost everyone togheter, there still were people who were to stubborn to listen to him, and begged everyone for forgiveness. For real, he even offered them to let them kill him, since he thought that was the best. But they did no such thing. Hearing a speech from the Uchiha in how much he really regretted what he did, made them more than happy. Since Uchihas never apologized. NEVER. And so, after one year, he was entrusted to get his powers back.

At first, the few people who still didn't trust him at all said that he would go just as he got his powers back. But no, Sasuke didn't. He proved them wrong and stayed. The reason? Well...

* * *

_' Naruto stared down at the raven infront of him. Or more exactly, on the ground infront of him. Bowing himself. And Naruto just stared, ''Sasuke.. What the hell are you doing...?'' He asked, stunned, ''Something I really should've done a long time ago..'' The raven pressed his forehead against the moistured grass and closed his eyes, ''I'm sorry..!'' Narutos eyes widened, he stood there for a few minutes. His brain not understanding what he'd just seen. When he finally got to it, he kneeled down infront of the raven, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him look up. ''It's okay.. You dont' need to..'' _

_Sasuke shaked his head, ''It's not okay, It wasn't right for me to do like I did.. I was a fool, a complete idiot. And I didn't understand that until you knocked it into me.. I reall, REALLY am truly sorry.. Can you forgive me..?'' Naruto smiled softly, ''I already have Sasuke.. How could I not..?'' The Uchiha sat up on his knees, looking into Narutos chrystal blue eyes, '' 'Cause I'm a bastard..'' Naruto chuckled, ''Yes, yes you are. But you're still my friend.. Remember what I said to you..?'' Sasuke looked at him with questioning eyes, '' 'I think of you as my brother', And I still do..'' Sasukes eyes widened slightly and Naruto smiled, ''And I will never stop..'' Sasuke rubbed his burning eyes, trying not to cry, but failed miserably._

_''Ah! Sasuke-Teme is crying!'' Sasuke glared through his tear glazed eyes, ''Shut up dobe!'' And Naruto smiled brightly, ''You know you love me..'' Sasuke smiled softly, ''Yeah...'' But as fast as he said it, he covered his mouth with his hands and blushed softly. Narutos smile disappeared and he stared wide eyedly at the teen infront of him. ''W-What..?'' Sasuke scrambled backwards and looked down, ''Sorry..'' He murmured softly, blushing harder, now the tears streaming for real. 'How can I be so fucking STUPID all the time?' _

_Naruto still stared, unable to understand, did Sasuke just tell him what he loved him or..? He didn't quite understand.. But according to Sasukes own reaction, it must be true... 'Oh God.. Does he really mean that..? Oh my God.. Really? For real?' Narutos smile came back, brigther than ever. He stood up and walked quietly towards the raven who still stared down at his incredibly interesting knees. He looked down at him for awhile before kneeling down and hugged him gently. He felt Sasuke stiffen, but didn't let go, even when he started to squirm around. After minutes of struggling, Sasuke gave up and slowly wrapped his own arms loosely around Narutos back, clutching his shirt._

_''Sasuke.. Look at me..'' The raven hesitated for a moment but slowly looked up anyway. ''Sasuke.. I love you..'' Sasukes eyes widened to the size of saucers and could only stutter out the word; ''R-Really..?'' Naruto nodded, ''Yeah.. I do.. I really do..'' Sasukes brows knitted togheter as his tears started to stream faster and he hugged the blonde tighter, making him laugh softly. ''You're acting waaay to out of character.. It's scary...'' Sasuke pulled away and glared, ''Shut up..'' Naruto laughed sotfly again and carressed his cheek, ''Yeah yeah.. Whatever you say..'' He murmured softly before gently pressed his lips onto Sasukes, feeling the other wrap his arms around his waist as the sun rose behind them._

* * *

And there you have it. The reason to why Sasuke stayed in the village, was because of Naruto. Well, mostly just him. To say that both Naruto and Sasuke was happy was an underestimatement, they were more than happy. And Naruto had hard to belive that it would change to the worse. But there he was wrong.. Sometime after that, Sasuke started to act strange.. He'd go away for several hours, no one being able to find him. And when he came back, he didn't talk to anyone at all. He just went home and stayed there for the rest of the day. And so It continued. And there's the reason to why Naruto thinks that he'll leave again.

He sighed deeply as he turned around on the chair, facing the village and smiled slightly. His dream was finally ture.. He had finally become the Hokage. His long life dream was finally true, and he enjoyed every second of it. Yes, EVEN the paperwork. Which no one could belive. But the peace didn't last long as the door slammed open. He turned the chair around and stared at the pink-haired girl infront of him with questioning eyes, ''What's wrong?'' Sakura took a deep breath, ''Sasuke-kun's back...'' Naruto felt a smile starting to creep onto his face, but the the emotions in Sakuras eyes made it falter, ''But.. He's severly injured..'' Narutos face paled and his brows rose, ''What..? How?'' Sakura shaked her head, ''I don't know, honestly. They just came back, Sasuke not being able to walk, I think it has to do something with the sharingan, since he hasn't been using it for quite a while.'' Naruto nodded. ''I think the whole 'getting back your powers' thing took it's toll on his body.'' Naruto nodded again, ''I should've let him train before I sent him out..'' He looked down on his desk. Sakura smiled, ''It's not your fault, don't blame yourself. Now. Let's go check on him, ne?'' Naruto nodded and followed soon after the pinkette. 'I must ask him why he's been acting so weird.. But.. Not now..'

''I think I'll leave now..'' Naruto smiled at his former team mate, ''Do that, good work.'' Sakura smiled back and walked towards the sliding door, ''If something happens, come get me, okay?'' Naruto nodded and watched as she closed the door, then, he sighed. As they came there, they were informed that the Uchiha was put to sleep due to cramps. And according to the tests they took, it really was the sharingans fault. In his head, Naruto cursed the dammed bloodline limit for making him feel like this. But he also cursed himself who let Sasuke go on a mission so soon after he got his powers back. He should've known better...

As he sat there in silence, waiting for the raven to wake up, he thought of what he should ask Sasuke when he woke up. Naturally, he would see so that he could actually talk at all. Then, he would probably ask what happened.. But after that he would ask WHY he had been acting so strange. He really needed to know.. It was eating him up from the inside. And before he knew about it, he'd fallen asleep with his head on the bed, still thinking.

Naruto emmidiatley sat up. He swore he'd felt something moving. As he looked aroung, Sasuke wasn't there.. He wasn't there! Naruto cursed under his breath as he saw the open window, 'How the hell could I not notice him waking up? Dammit!' He thoguth angrily as he jumped out of the open window and started to search for the raven.

As he ran around the still slightly crowded village, he felt his eyes starting to burn. 'What if he really is leaving again..?' He shaked his head and continued to search. He'd already been at Sasukes apartment, and in his own apartment. The only place Naruto could think of was the Uchiha residence who was still intact. As he sped of towards the deserted Uchiha residence, he thought of what Sasuke might think of at the moment. Why he was going to leave again. Did he still think that his revenge was un-complete? Did he feel like he didn't belong here anymore? Naruto shut his eyes tight as the salty liquid started to drip down his face. He didn't want Sasuke to leave again. He really didn't! He ran through the gate opening who led to the past Uchihas and ran straight to the home he knew was Sasukes.

As he opened the door, he heard nothing. Not even a single breath he heard. Nothing. And his hopes sunk to the level of non-existence. Maybe he was already gone.. He started to walk slowly and heavily into the house. Checking each room without success. As he was back in the empty hall he started to cry quietly. He just couldn't find him anywhere. He leaned against the wall, slowly sliding downwards as he tears streamed faster. ''Why do you do this to me Sasuke..? Why...? Aren't you happy.. You got your revenge.. On everyone! What more do you need..'' He buired his face in his knees, ''Maybe you want me gone...'' He murmured into the empty house.

''I would never want that...'' Naruto's head shot up from it's place between his knees. As his blurry eyes focused he saw the all to familliar raven again. He got up faster than anyone could blink and pressed the Uchiha up against the wall by the collar, ''Why the fuck are you doing this?'' Sasuke just looked to the side, he couldn't look the blonde in the eyes, ''Why are you acting so weird...? It's scaring, us, all of us! We don't want you to go away again!'' He released his grip slowly, making Sasuke's feet hit the ground softly. Naruto still hand't let go completley, a part of Sasukes shirt was still clenched in between Narutos hands, ''... I don't want you to go away again...'' Sasuke closed his eyes hard, hindering the tears from spilling over. If he knew, he wouldn't have done what he did. If he knew that Naruto would react like this, he wouldn't have done it.

''Naruto..'' Naruto didn't answer, he just continued to sob softly into the ravens chest, mubmling 'Don't go..' over and over again, like a prayer, ''Naruto, look at me..'' When Naruto still didn't listen, Sasuke took a hold of his chin and forced him to look at him, ''I'm not going anywhere...'' Naruto shaked his head, ''How do you think I'm supposed to belive that? If-If you do! I will seriously kill you myself!'' He cried, anger and sorrow flashing in his eyes. Sasuke sighed deeply, ''I know.. And I really am sorry, and If you want to, you can kill me now.. But atleast let me tell you this, that I Love you more than anyting else in this fucked up world.. And I understand how hard it is to belive me. Heck, I don't even belive myself sometimes. But atleast listen to this. I won't leave you EVER again,'' He dried Naruto's tears with his thumbs, ''The only day I'll leave you, is the day I die...''

Naruto stared with big, tearfilled eyes at the Uchiha, ''Do-Do you really, REALLY mean that..? For real..?'' Sasuke smiled and drew his hand through the blonde locks, ''Ofcourse I do..'' And before he knew about it, he felt a pair of soft, warm lips press against his own, and a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He miled slightly as he felt the still running tears drip onto his own cheek as they slid down the wall, never breaking contact with the other. Sasuke softly caressed the others cheek as he answered to the kiss softly, not understanding how he could've made this beautiful human cry so much. 'I'm such and idiot..'

As they parted, Naruto found himself lying under the raven who smiled slightly, ''Wha- How the hell did I end up here?'' Sasuke chuckled, ''Well..'' He started and nibbled gently on Narutos bottom lip, ''.. It just happened.'' Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, ''I'm still mad at you ya' know..'' He murmured, looking to the side, making him utterly cute with that tiny blush on his face, ''Yeah, I kind of guessed that already..'' Sasuke murmured before kissing him gently again, but just long enough to make Naruto get into it again, before parting, making the blonde pout even more, ''Asshole..'' Sasuke smirked, ''That's who I am..'' He murmured before leaning in to kiss him again, but stopped just as their lips brushed against eachoter, ''I really ment it when I said that I would never leave you again.. You understand that right..?'' Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck, ''Yes.. Atelast for now..'' Sasuke smiled slightly before they closed the distance in a loving and passionate kiss.

Some time later, when the two had moved location from Sasukes old home, to Narutos new, bigger apartment, Naruto couldn't help but get curious. He turned around so that he was facing Sasuke from his place on the ravens chest, ''What were you doing there anyway..?'' Sasuke smiled and stroked his hair, ''Just thinking..'' Naruto cocked his head to the side, ''About what?'' The Uchiha sighed with a small smile, ''A lot of things, nothing you need to worry about.'' Naruto frowned as Sasuke flicked his forehead, ''What was that for?'' Sasuke chuckled, ''Dunno, It's funny.. Now I understand why Itachi did as he did..'' Naruto smiled softly, ''You really do miss him.. Don't you?'' Sasuke nodded, ''If I could turn back time, I would stop myself from even leaving this place in the first hand.. I really would..'' Naruto smiled again, ''But mabye we wouldn't be here If you didn't...'' Sasuke smiled he to, ''Maybe not.. But atleast Nii-san would be alive..'' Naruto's smile faltered, ''But on the other hand..'' The blonde yelped slightly as Sasuke flipped them over so that Naruto was on his back, ''Now I have you.. So I shouldn't complain..'' Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile before he dragged Sasukes face down, ''Stupid Teme.. Don't ever leave me..'' Sasuke smiled softly, _''I'll never leave you...''_

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed my second fanfic ^^ **

**Gaha.. The flashback was soo corny.. And soo out of character xD**

**Cheers!**


End file.
